fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Eloise Parker
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Four years ago a family was separated. The father, Amid, worked with the nobility. Or at least thats what he told his family..... Amid was actually a spy for the Neverseen and only did his job to keep his family alive. Sadly, this only worked for a bit. After a night where Amid had been reluctant to kill a councillor, the Neverseen "killed" his daughter (Melody). Amid was devastated and new he had to make sure no one in his family would fall in the Neverseen's hands again.So he told his wife, Calypso, that the Neverseen had also taken their son and daughter. Calypso was devastated, but kept made sure she couldn't break so that she could raise their now four year old daughter, Iowa. Their oldest child, Eloise, was sent to live with the Parkers. A family with only a young daughter, Divya, and her mother, Nalia (The father had left them at Divya's birth.) She soon forgot about her old life (with a few elixers the Parkers gave her) but never forgot her dead sister. Eloise was happy with her "family". Divya was only a year younger than her, and Nalia was a kind mother. But she couldn't get over the fact that something wasn't right. She had wanted to consult Divya, but didn't want her to think she was ungrateful. So she acted like everything was normal, but she could still tell that something wasn't right. She just had to figure out what it was. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Eloise is full of sass and fierceness. But can be kind when she needs to be. She also can help with emotional problems. She listens to Divya's emotional problems, like how life is growing up without a dad. She also knows a bully when she see's one. And she won't tolerate it. If she see's a first leveler being bullied by a fifth leveler, she will trash talk the bully with so many insults, they'd run home crying. Now, this is is the victim is a stranger. If someone lays a hand on one of her friends, or says one bad thing to them, they might as well yell all their secrets to the entire elvin world. Not to mention if it was the Neverseen. If one evil person even talked ''to one of her many friends, she'd go completely psycho. She'd scared both Nobility and Neverseen members twice her size without breaking a sweat. When she wasn't scaring people to death, she was overall a kind girl. She would buy her friends dresses for their Winnowing Galas, though she wasn't allowed to have one. She would tease Divya about everything and everyone, never crossing the line between teasing and annoying. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Eloise has chocolate brown hair and teal eyes. Her model is Hailee Stainfield. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Eloise always thought she was a going to work with animals. Maybe the Sactuary, a zoo, something where she could spend time with her furry friends. That is, until she started helping Divya with her dad. She was helping Divya get over the sadness of not having a father (it struck her the hardest when he left) when Divya laughed. "You should be a therapist" El remembered her saying. "What's that?" she had asked. Thats when eloise started taking therapist magazines from the Forbidden cities. She was so interested in helping people, that when she learned that elvin therapists didn't exist, she cried for days. After that, she was determined to be the first one. As for what she's not not good at, the main thing was patience. When someone didn't answer their imparter in the first twenty seconds, she would get very angry when they finally picked up. She's also horrible at levatating. She always fell in the first two seconds, and never made it higher than an inch of the ground. ---- Is your character '''Talentless'? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved